Cuando la estación cambió de invierno a primavera
by Carolice
Summary: One Shot! basado en los rumores que andan circulando acerca de la proposición de matrimonio Klaine... a mi manera. Fic dedicado a Amy que me dijo que pasara mi idea fic y a Mayi que se lo merece. El titulo hace referencia a la letra de Come What May, "Seasons may change, winter to spring"... Espero les guste :)


Cuando la estación cambió de invierno a primavera.

-¿Señor Hummel?.- preguntó Blaine entrando en el taller mecánico en busca de Burt, que parecía no estar muy cercano a donde se ubicaba.- ¡Señor Hummel!

-¿¡Quién busca!?.- exclamó una voz en el fondo, dando a conocer a un chico alto con un overol y manchas de grasa en las manos y el rostro. Finn.- ¿Blaine…?

-Hola Finn.- le saludó extendiéndole la mano, pero el joven solo le enseñó las palmas en señal de que no podía estrecharla.

-¿Qué tal Blaine?, ¿Buscas a Burt?.- le preguntó limpiando las manos en un paño blanco, ya de por si bastante sucio.

-Sí…es que estábamos en la hora para poder ir al hospital, a su chequeo.- dijo revisando la hora de su reloj, creyendo que quizás se había equivocado.-¿No está?

-Se fue hace un rato.- agregó alzando sus hombros.- Ya debe de haber llegado al hospital con..-

El teléfono sonó interrumpiendo la conversación, el chico contestó afirmando el auricular entre su hombro y la oreja para no ensuciarlo más de lo necesario. Blaine consideró esperar a que terminara de hablar, pero ya llevaba unos 15 minutos de retraso, y el hecho de confirmar que Burt se había marchado ya, le hizo ir hasta allá.

Se despidió con un gesto de la cabeza y un saludo con la mano, para volver a su auto y manejar con algo de preocupación, pero tratando de no acelerar demasiado. Desde que Kurt se había ido a Nueva York, y a la vez desde ése encuentro en navidad, la promesa de cuidar a su padre se la había tomado más que en serio; cada fin de semana iba a ver al hombre que lo recibía con una taza de café para él, y una de té para sí mismo, en ocasiones unas galletas o un pastel que Blaine comía con gran entusiasmo mientras conversaban. Por lo general, Burt adivinaba cuando le quería preguntar por su hijo, y no se lo ocultaba ni le obligaba a pedírselo a gritos, así que comenzó a decir cómo estaba y que hacía como simples comentarios que parecían arreglar lo dañada que estaba su alma al no tener a su complemento que la sanara.

Había tenido tiempo suficiente para pensar en todo lo ocurrido, en odiarse y querer lo peor para sí mismo por herir a la persona que más amaba en todo el mundo, y también los días necesarios para perdonarse a él mismo como persona que puede cometer errores, por horribles y enormes que hubieran sido. Ahora solo faltaba la disculpa que podría dar vuelta su mundo en 180 grados sin dificultad, era un simple "Sí" o "No te perdono" proveniente de sus labios para mandarlo a un precipicio o la cima de una montaña con la vista demasiado hermosa y pacífica.

Llegó al lugar con pasos apresurados, caminando entre los pasillos conociendo la sala dónde lo atendían de memoria, siguiendo el camino, saludando cortésmente a ciertas enfermeras que lo ubicaban y dobló la esquina chocando con una persona, que logró visualizar estaba tropezando con sus talones. Le afirmó por la espalda baja y la mano izquierda con fuerza, para que no cayera.

-¡Lo siento, estaba algo atrasado...- y su mandíbula pareció no querer cerrarse al verlo. No había cambiado nada.

-Tu voz la reconocería en cualquier parte…- susurró Kurt por fin logrando desenredar sus pies y ubicándose derecho en el piso, aún con los brazos de Blaine rodeándolo.

-Creí que… aún no tendrías el dinero suficiente para viajar de vuelta.- contestó Blaine variando el punto de visión en Kurt, escudriñando su rostro, como buscando algún detalle que se le hubiera escapado.

-Bueno.- dijo alzando un hombro con la sonrisa que podía quitarle el aliento.- Isabelle me pagó por ayudarla en un evento de caridad y aquí estoy.- soltó sonriendo ampliamente y Blaine solo negó con la cabeza, dándose cuenta que sería el mismo a pesar de todo y que siempre le sorprendería en todas las formas posibles.

Deslizó con, quizás demasiada, lentitud su agarre para quedar frente a frente mirándose algo nerviosos.

-Mi…papá dijo que tú lo acompañas a cada revisión.- comentó Kurt en un tono bajo y a la vez dulce.

-Te dije que lo cuidaría, debía hacer lo que tú harías.- le contestó, sacando una sonrisa tierna de Kurt y su corazón dio un salto de felicidad.- ¿Cuánto te quedarás?

-Solo hasta mañana.- dijo el ojiazul comenzando a caminar con Blaine a su lado, ya que tenía que esperar eso de media hora para que la consulta terminara y escuchar el diagnóstico del doctor.- Debo volver a ayudar a Rachel con sus audiciones al musical.

-Algo había leído en su cuenta de Facebook.- susurró Blaine más para sí mismo, recordando algo de, "No debo hablar para ayudar a mi voz".- ¿Y tú?, ¿Qué tal la escuela…?

-NYADA es…interesante.- contestó dando pequeños asentimientos como para confirmarlo consigo mismo.- He hecho lo mejor que puedo y espero poder continuar…- agregó en un tono casi susurrante, mientras arreglaba un adorno en su camisa azul.

-No te ves muy…convencido.- dijo Blaine mirando a Kurt con preocupación, y el castaño solo sonrió al notarlo.

-Isabelle volvió a decirme que… quizás la gente podría pelearse por uno de mis diseños, que mis ideas eran originales y que los sueños pueden cambiar.- dijo enfocando la mirada en Blaine, sabiendo que solo estos pensamientos podían ser escuchados por él sin que se burlara o le atacara.

-¿Y tú qué piensas?...

-No quiero que mi sueño de brillar en un escenario se extinga como si nada.- soltó con algo de frustración acumulada en sus sentidos.- Viste todo el esfuerzo que tuve que hacer para quedar en esa academia.

-Pero es como te dijo tu jefa.- contestó sin quitar el contacto visual.- Los sueños pueden cambiar, modificarse, hasta expandirse o empequeñecerse, pero no se borran.

Kurt miró pensativamente a Blaine unos segundos, para luego volver la mirada a un debate mental, que el moreno no dejó de presenciar con una suave sonrisa tierna en sus labios, al ojiazul con la mano sobre su mentón y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

* * *

-¿Señor Hummel, quiere conversar del diagnóstico de su padre en mi oficina?, creo que tengo unos esquemas que lo ayudarían a comprender un poco mejor.

Kurt asintió nervioso y Blaine le sonrió con amabilidad y seguridad, haciendo que diera un suspiro y caminara tras el doctor.

-Le haces bien, Anderson.

Blaine se volteó hacia Burt, que estaba sentado a los pies de la camilla, agradeciéndole a la enfermera que le tomaba el pulso y que ahora se marchaba a la oficina dónde se había ido el médico.

-No comprendo.- susurró dando una mirada de reojo cuando la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a la joven, visualizando a Kurt que asentía a todo lo que le hablaban.

-Seré viejo, y quizás algo torpe, pero ustedes no dejan de mirarse así.- comentó el hombre pasando la mano por su cabeza sin cabello alguno.- Quizás pasen los años, y yo aún sea más viejo y se seguirán observando de la misma forma.

-¿Qué clase de mirada se refiere?.- le dijo sin entender a dónde iba el punto.

-A una mirada que me asegura que cuando yo no esté aquí, tú lo cuidarás más que yo.

Blaine se quedó en silencio con los labios entreabiertos mirando a ese hombre tan valiente y que le había proporcionado tanto apoyo como él le pudo otorgar.

-Señor…

-Blaine, no digo que muera ahora. Ni mañana, ni en un mes…pero sé que cada decisión que tomes con él, la aceptaré y tendrás todo mi apoyo.

El ojimiel abrió ampliamente sus ojos sintiendo como cada palabra calaba hondo en su pecho. Le parecía increíble que le dijera eso a pesar de todo el daño que consideraba ejercido sobre Kurt, y que el tiempo los había unido a ellos también y les había proporcionado esta clase de confianza. Fue cuando vio al ojiazul salir de la oficina y se quedó conversando aún con el doctor, que sus ojos se fijaron en como las botas contorneaban sus pies, y se ceñían hasta sus rodillas; sus pantalones negros le contorneaban los muslos y la camisa se escondía en el comienzo de éste, llevando una corbata puesta, y el prendedor en forma de avión que se había arreglado por hacer algo mientras conversaban en el pasillo. Amó que su piel siguiera igual de blanca y suave a la vista, como su mandíbula le daba una forma exquisita sus facciones, sus ojos ahora se achicaban un poco al tratar de comprender algo que le decían, siguiendo igual de azules y hermosos. Con su cabello castaño en alto y bien peinado.

Recordó cuando se conocieron en Dalton y aún eran dos jóvenes desconocidos, y cómo esos mismos detalles le habían llamado la atención, la sonrisa que se había aparecido en su rostro y los aplausos efusivos que dio luego de su presentación, y se sintió afortunado de haber sido él al que hubo detenido en la escalera ése día. ¿Qué hubiera hecho si se hubiera demorado un segundo más, o si hubiera ignorado al "chico nuevo" que se había perdido?...probablemente se hubiera arrepentido de no vivir la mejor experiencia de su vida, y ya no quería perder más.

-¿Señor Hummel, puedo hablar con usted un momento?

* * *

Hay ciertos momentos en la vida en que crees que el tiempo se detiene, por un susto enorme, por algo demasiado sorpresivo o por una muy buena noticia y quieres saltar y gritar para poder descargarlo y que todo el mundo se entere.

Eso quería hacer Kurt ahora, pero todo su ser temblaba al ver a Blaine delante de él arrodillado con una pequeña cajita de color rojo aterciopelada con un anillo con tres pequeñas piedras de color celeste brillante. Se llevó la mano a su boca, perdiendo el control de su peso, cayendo de rodillas frente a Blaine con la mirada fija en él, ni siquiera en el anillo, sino en ahora la persona que estaba pidiéndole matrimonio. En medio de la sala de su casa, ahora vacía.

Pidiéndole pasar el resto de su vida con él.

Blaine creyó que el corazón se le saldría del pecho esperando la respuesta; Burt había aceptado la pedida de mano con ojos llenos de lágrimas que logró encubrir con mucho cuidado de Kurt en el hospital.

Vio cómo las manos del ojiazul temblaban, y sus labios tiritaban también. Por un momento pensó que él también estaba en las mismas condiciones.

-No…- susurraron los labios del joven y creyó que el mundo se le vendría encima.- No aún.

Sus manos cayeron contra la pierna levantada, y terminó cayendo al igual que Kurt contra el piso, sentado. ¿Era que aún no lo perdonaba?, ¿Era que el dolor de haberlo engañado aún seguía en su corazón?, ¿Debía decir que lo sentía otras cien veces y así todo cambiaría o…qué?

Las suaves manos de Kurt le alzaron el rostro, encontrándose ambos a corta distancia; apoyó su frente contra la de Blaine suspirando para bajar sus extremidades, logrando acariciar las manos del menor que contenían la caja en sus manos. Sacó el anillo con cuidado y lo colocó en su dedo con tranquilidad bajo la vista de ahora, su prometido.

-Solo te pido que me esperes.- le contestó el joven y Blaine asintió con la mirada triste. Lo había esperado todos esos meses, lo esperaría una vida entera si era necesario.

Sus labios se encontraron en un suave beso que ahora expresaba mucho más que un simple compromiso de "novios", ahora había una promesa en medio de ellos, un hilo rojo uniéndolos desde siempre por sus muñecas que nunca se cortaría.

La graduación llegó y Blaine voló a Nueva York tanto como su dinero y sus habilidades lo dejaron, rentó un pequeño departamento que tenía vista a una pequeña plaza que siempre estaba concurrida de gente. Kurt lo visitaba todos los días, se quedaba a dormir, se sentaban a ver películas antiguas, hasta que Blaine podía ver como el cabello castaño se desordenaba al frotarse contra su pecho cuando se quedaba dormido y hacía demasiado frío.

Cuando llegó la Navidad otra vez y trajeron a Burt con sus propios medios, a Carole y hasta a Finn a disfrutar del show de aquellas festividades en esa época. Y al llegar año nuevo se habían quedado viendo los fuegos artificiales desde la ventana de su departamento que tenía vista privilegiada y lo disfrutaron descargando besos llenos de amor, de cariño, de pasión y que terminó en pasar la noche juntos y despertar con el sol sobre sus rostros y pechos desnudos.

Cuando el tiempo pasaba y pasaba, y Kurt se daba cuenta que Blaine hacía cada acción para sacarle una sonrisa y él a la vez lo hacía sonreírle con cariño con tan solo caminar, y esas ocasiones en que no había nada más que hacer y Kurt se dedicaba a repasar cada facción de su prometido con la yema de sus dedos, causándole pequeñas cosquillas que lograban relajarlo y en ocasiones hacerlo dormir sobre su cama. Y el ojiazul se quedaba viéndolo por largo rato, creyendo fervientemente en que éste hombre había hecho grandes cosas por él que cubrían esa herida abierta entre ambos que se sanaba cada día que estaban juntos otra vez.

Cuando la estación cambió de invierno a primavera, y el hielo comenzó a derretirse; se había despertado con un sentimiento de completo bienestar y vio a Blaine a su lado en la cama, con su propia mano y la de él entrelazadas, sus pestañas descansando en sus pómulos, que ya no encontró ningún vestigio de rencor ni de rabia contra el hombre que tenía a su lado, con el que había compartido, su primer beso, de amor. Con el que había tenido su primera vez y había sido igual de bella que el sentimiento que compartían, que habían tenido una conexión que los dejó sonriendo embobados hasta dormirse con sus frentes recargadas en la otra, y que a lo largo de la noche, Kurt se había acercado a acurrucarse en su pecho, sintiendo que los latidos de su corazón eran la mejor canción de cuna que existía.

Cuando la estación cambió de invierno a primera, y los primeros brotes de flores luchaba por abrirse y mostrar sus pétalos, besó a Blaine en sus labios con extremo cuidado que logró despertarlo, haciéndolo restregar sus ojos con pereza y sonreír en un suspiro adormilado a Kurt a su lado.

-Buenos días.- dijo sonriendo apenado de despertarse después de él.

-Sí quiero.

Blaine frunció el ceño confundido y Kurt sacó sus manos de entre las sábanas, dejando ver el anillo dorado con las tres piedras celestes que brillaban aún gracias al cuidado que le había dado. Volvió a depositar un beso en el dorso de la mano del ojimiel y lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa enormemente hermosa, a los ojos de Blaine, que incluso se quedó más sorprendido de lo que podía lograr en él.

-Sí, quiero casarme contigo.

Cuando la estación cambió de invierno a primavera, ambos prometieron amarse hasta el fin de sus días.


End file.
